Reflejos oscuros de Osed
by Cenizas
Summary: Porque ellos tambien poseen deseos mas alla de dominar el mundo, tal vez deseos opacos, pero deseos al fin y al cabo, y Osed quiere reflejar por ultima vez los secretos de estos seres oscuros antes de ser destruido en mil pedazos. Historias Independientes
1. Reflejos

_**Esto no es mas que un reflejo, una serie de visiones, a veces falsas, a veces ciertas, atrapadas en un cristal opaco y bañado en sangre, porque lo queramos creer o no, a pesar de ser los malvados también son personas, personas que deberían poseer mas deseos que dominar el mundo. **_

_**Algunos cortos e simples, **__¿verdad Bella?, __**otros largos y complicados, **__Lestrange tu turno,__** y otros interminables, **__donde esta Severus? _

_**Porque algunos me gustan poco, **__Rosier mueve culo__**, y otros aun menos, **__Black de donde has salido?,__** Pero son deseos al fin y al cabo.**__**Porque poca gente se a cuestionado eso, y Osed quiere reflejar por ultima vez los secretos de estos seres oscuros antes de ser destruido en mil añicos.**_

* * *

Hablando mas en serio; puede que os suene porque hace unos meses subí un escrito parecido, pero con los personajes "buenos de la serie", pero definitivamente llegue a odiar el resultado, así que lo borre y decidí empezar de nuevo.

I tan de nuevo empecé que he escrito todo lo contrario. No es que me sienta muy orgullosa, pero como segundo intento y primer fic no me parece tan malo.

En primer lugar avisar de que el tamaño de estos textos va en aumento cada vez que cambia de personaje, es decir por capitulo, y que empezamos por el mas, a mi parecer, flojo, el de la señorita Belatrix Black, personalmente adoro el segundo el de su marido Lestrange.

Dicho esto, pediros que me mandéis el máximo de opiniones y sobretodo criticas, ayudan a mejorar, posibles, que no cuesta nada y siempre animan y te hacen ver las cosas de otra manera.

Os dejo con el de Bella y asta el próximo si alguien se atreve ^^


	2. Belatrix Black

_**Belatrix**__** Black**_

Belatrix amaba la sangre, disfrutaba produciendo dolor, y porque negarlo, muchas veces recibiendo lo ella misma, le gustaba la cara de sufrimiento de sus victimas, oir les suplicar por su vida en pequeños jadeos entrecortados, ver como lentamente todos ellos se teñían de un rojo pasión.

Oh, si, Belatrix disfrutaba con esas situaciones. Pero sobretodo disfrutaba torturando a aquellos que no se sometían ante ella o su señor, ver como trataban de resistir el dolor y como se negaban a hablar, ir quebrando su voluntad de manera lenta, observar con deleite como poco a poco sus barreras caían y como acababan también, suplicando clemencia.

Para estos casos, Bella no utilizaba sus maleficios cortantes, sino su querido Crucio, porque disfrutaba mas imaginando el dolor interior causado, además que de esta manera le parecía que nunca les había torturado lo suficiente, dado que externamente no se podía apreciar.

Pocos eran los que resistían completamente sus torturas, y esta opcion, y la anterior la enfurecían, pero de manera lenta esa rabia se acababa convirtiendo en placer, asi que en el fondo, ese tipo de victimas era con las que mas disfrutaba_, Verdad: ¿Frank, Alice?_

Definitivamente, La palabra "Sádica" había sido creada para definir a Belatrix.

Por eso, cualquiera que se parara a pensar en que veía Belatrix al mirarse al espejo de Osed, imaginaria un mundo teñido de sangre, donde pudiera disfrutar de su extraña afición sin limites, pero se equivocan.

Bella ve un reflejo el rojo si, pero no el de la sangre, sino el de los ojos de su señor, porque el se lo dio todo y a el se lo debe todo, porque para Bella no existe nada mas.

I tal vez sea irónico, que en su último instante de vida, por encima del rapidísimo e inexorable maleficio verde, sea una mata de pelo rojo la que resuma su vida y sus deseos.


	3. Rodolphus Lestrange

_**Rodolphus Lestrange **_

Nadie podía negar que la mente de Rudolph era la representación del orden llevada a la perfección y extremismo, al igual que todos sus pensamientos, para el todo suceso, persona o acción podía clasificarse, así que simplemente juzgaba y etiquetada e introducía cualquier pensamiento en su lugar ideal.

Aunque no lo parezca eran decisiones sencillas, si algo no encajaba se recolocaba, y si este no quería adoptar el lugar ideal en su opinión, era eliminado. Así de sencillo.

Ese era el principal motivo por el cual se unió a la lucha contra los sangre sucia, porque a su parecer, la magia era un don especial, que solo podía ser usada por gente especial, y los muggles no entraban en esa definición, no había mas que discutir. Aunque había que admitir que no todos los sangre limpia cumplían esa norma, como por ejemplo el idiota de Yaxel.

Esas personas no entraban en su mundo selectivo.

Por eso, nadie entendió porque se unió en matrimonio a Belatrix Black. Si era una Black, y este era un apellido muy respetado, pero también había otras pretendientes de menor nivel, pero mas afines a el, o en todo caso podrían haber elegido a Narcissa, la hermana menor de Belatrix, mas parecida a el.

Poco importaba lo que el viejo patriarca de la familia dijera, hacia mucho tiempo que Rodoplhus era la voz mandante en la familia, y todo el mundo sabia que poco le hubiera importado acabar con el, como se rumorea que hizo pocos meses después de la boda al meterse este con su ya esposa. Entones, era amor lo que sentía el mayor de los hermanos Lestrange? Todo aquel que le conocía lo dudaba pero tampoco sabían dar una explicación.

Pero no, lo que realmente fascinaba a Lestrange de Bella era el echo de que parecía estar loca. A Rudolphos le había interesado esa faceta de su esposa siempre, dado que aunque nadie parecía percibir lo, en cada una de las acciones de su hebra había un extraña y retorcida lógica. Y era esta característica lo que atraía al frío Lestrange, porque nunca podía incluir la en algún molde. Y era eso lo único que le mantenía al lado de su esposa, y por lo que soportaba cada una de sus rabietas.

Dado que nadie entendía la decisión mas complicada de Rodolph, nadie podía plantear se siquiera el que podía ver el en su reflejo.

El mundo que Rudolph veía en su espejo era un mundo ordenado, donde aquellos superiores dirigían a los inferiores, y donde nada se salía de un esquema marcado, un mundo casi perfecto, aunque con un grupo de personas peligrosamente parecidas a Bellatrix. De todas maneras... no son las imperfecciones las que crean nuestra belleza?

* * *

**Disculpa:** Lo siento, se que no tengo escusa y soy la primera que odia aquellos que se retrasan actualizando, pero con los examenes y mi mudanza no habia tenido tiempo de escribir. De toda manera aquí esta la continuacion y este personaje es uno de los que particularmente mas me ha gustado escribir.

**Peticion:** Se que no tengo mucho merito, pero me gustaria que dejarais rewies, siempre animan y ahora entiendo la importancia de saber que tu trabajo es valorado por otra persona. Ademas ayudan a mejorar la historia que es lo que realmente interesa


End file.
